


Hidden ghost ship

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Data of a novel I want to publish, Gen, all made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Series: Tales of quaratine [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Hidden ghost ship

The Fallen Angel is an old galleon, made with dark wood, and which sails are from a dark red. Used to be a pirate ship that appears in many old legends. Once feared, the ship is now searched by many rich collectors of old marine stuff, while the historians say that the ship never existed, since it was never found. But it existed.

Now hidden in a hangar in the port of Barcelona, the Fallen Angel is property of it's original owner, the feared captain that once navigated with it, which legends say that is a fallen angel. They weren't wrong. But what legends don't say is that the old pirates that once navigated in that ship are still there, and now it's a ghost ship.

The sound of the boots in the deck were clear, but the people in there were somehow transparent. They didn't need to eat or sleep, and even floated around. With the ship hidden in that hangar, they could move freely around, and do some cleaning and maintenance. There was one in the rudder, a young lady, and was moving it.

\- Still works, sister! - said another ghost, from a little girl, floating under the ship.

\- That's good! The captain will be happy to know it.

\- I'm going to check the inner part!

\- Okay!

The boots in the deck were louder under the masts, where an older lady was looking up, checking the men in the sails.

\- Unfold the sails! - yelled the woman to the men up in the masts. A pile of dust fell on her -. Be careful, you monkeys!

\- Sorry! - yelled one of the men.

\- Good thing that I'm a ghost!

Since the mainteance of the sails was her responsibility, she helped the men that just cleaned the deck to clean it again.

There were men cleaning everywhere. The cannons, the cellar, the cabins,... And they all were supervised by women. There were only a few women between the tripulation, and they were all navigators, and right hands of the captain.

From all sudden, the door at the side of the gate of the hangar opened. All the ghosts stopped working, paying attention to the footsteps of the person that entered. The youngest ghost girl was the first one to look, and jumped out the ship only to run to the person that had entered and hug them. Their captain, the fallen angel.


End file.
